stevenuniversofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
A Mochila Cheeseburger
11 de Novembro de 2013 13 de Abril de 2014 |prod = 002 |escrito e esboçado = Ian Jones-Quartey e Rebecca Sugar |dirigido = Animação Jae Bok Lee e Seong Wook Yun Arte Kevin Dart Supervisão Ian Jones-Quartey |anterior = "O Canhão de Laser" |proximo = "O Café da Manhã"}} é o 3º episódio de Steven Universo. Foi o 2º episódio exibido no Brasil. Estreou no Brasil no dia 13 de Abril de 2014. Sinopse Quando Steven recebe uma mochila de cheeseburger, ele tenta usá-la para transportar a Estátua da Deusa da Lua que poderá salvar a Torre do Mar Lunar de desmoronar. Resumo do Episódio O episódio começa com Steven sentado perto de sua caixa de correio. De repente, ele avista Jamie, o carteiro, que lhe entrega um pacote com seu nome, depois de tirar várias outras encomendas de sua bolsa. Steven lhe diz que o que tem no pacote pode "ajudar a salvar o mundo". Jamie fica pensativo sobre o que tem no pacote, mas Steven não responde. Ele avidamente corre para o templo e vê Garnet coberta de penas e Ametista tentando colocar um gigantesco ovo na geladeira, enquanto Pérola tenta desencorajá-la. Pérola diz a Steven que as Crystal Gems precisam pôr a Estátua da Deusa da Lua no topo da Torre do Mar Lunar antes da meia-noite ou o lugar inteiro se desmoronará. Steven vê nisso numa oportunidade perfeita para usar seu novo "brinquedo", a sua mochila cheeseburger. No entanto, Pérola não quer levá-lo, pois pode ser perigoso para ele, mas Ametista diz que a jornada pode ser educativa para o seu desenvolvimento, então Pérola, relutante, resolve levá-lo. Pérola encarrega Steven de levar o artefato consigo em sua mochila. Ele abastece a bolsa com lanches, roupas, uma pipa, um bote de salva-vidas inflável e o seu boneco Sr. Enjoo. Logo após, ele e as Gems partem. Ao chegarem, veem o templo caindo aos pedaços. Pérola diz que não é o que parecia há 100 anos, e Garnet diz que sente uma instabilidade no ambiente. Pérola pede a Steven para que seja cauteloso, pois o monumento pode ser sua herança futuramente. As Gems avançam e veem que devem saltar de um penhasco para chegar à torre, mas Garnet diz que há força gravitacional no espaço que puxa para baixo em direção à água ao tentar saltar para frente. Steven rapidamente pega os suéteres dentro de sua bolsa e os amarra para formar uma corda. Ele joga numa janela da torre e o laça nela para escalar. Quando ele chega ao portal, Ametista evoca seu chicote e amarra na janela, levando o resto das Gems até a torre. Em choque, Pérola com raiva diz a Steven nunca mais fazer isso novamente, mas afirma que foi uma boa ideia. , impedindo a passagem.]] Eles entram e Pérola se aflige com todas as estátuas e paredes em ruínas. Pérola e Steven param em frente a uma estátua despedaçada, e ela diz que o monumento poderá retornar ao seu esplendor original quando o artefato for posto em seu lugar. De repente, vários Camarões Cristal aparecem, e, em pânico, Pérola evoca sua espada e destrói a estátua. Assim, as Gems se deparam com uma infestação de camarões que estão bloqueando a passagem. Steven pergunta se ele não pode simplesmente esmagá-los, mas Pérola o alerta que seus fragmentos são mortais. Pérola tenta compor um plano e começa a explicar às Gems, mas Steven apenas joga algumas rosquinhas de sua mochila na sala, tirando as criaturas do caminho. As Gems ficam surpresas com sua ideia rápida, principalmente Pérola, que não acredita no que acontece. As Gems sobem as escadas e se deparam com uma corredeira de água. Sem ideias, olham para Steven e o encorajam a pegar alguma coisa de sua bolsa. Ele pega um bote inflável e o joga no rio, mas o bote é levado pela corrente. Garnet dá um pontapé num pilar, formando uma ponte e permitindo a passagem. As Gems, mesmo assim, parabenizam Steven pela ideia. Eles sobem as escadas e chegam ao topo do templo, parando em frente ao pedestal da Deusa da Lua. Pérola está muito feliz por ela e as Cristal Gems terem chegado a tempo de salvar o monumento da destruição. Garnet pede a Steven para que ele pegue a estátua de sua mochila, mas, infelizmente, ele não a encontra. As Gems se desesperam, visto a chegada da Lua no ponto mais perpendicular ao templo. Steven, então, resolve pôr seu bicho de pelúcia, o Sr. Enjoo, no pedestal, para tentar salvar o monumento. Logo após, o boneco é puxado por um feixe de luz, mas ele é destruído. O templo, em seguida, começa a se colapsar, tomado pela tormenta causada pela destruição da cachoeira próxima a ele. Surpreendentemente, Steven e as Gems sobrevivem, e aparecem são e salvas no meio do mar. Steven diz que a destruição do templo foi sua culpa, mas Pérola conforta-o, dizendo que o monumento já estava a ponto de desmoronar quando chegaram e que ele se deu muito bem lidando com a pressão. Ametista concorda, afirmando que metade das ideias de Steven funcionaram. Ele concorda, dizendo que "não se pode ganhar sempre". Repentinamente, o bote salva-vidas de Steven aparece, e ele comemora. Ametista e Pérola começam a cantar juntas "A Mochila Cheeseburger". No entanto, Garnet menciona que demorará 3 horas para chegar em casa. O episódio termina com Steven oferendo uma rosquinha molhada de sua mochila às Gems. Transcrição Personagens *Steven *Garnet *Ametista *Pérola *Jamie (Estreia) *Camarão Cristal (Estreia) Músicas Canções *''Senhor Carteiro'' Instrumentais *''Water Damage'' *''Atop the Sea Spire'' Locais *Beach City **Templo de Cristal *Torre do Mar Lunar Objetos *Mochila Cheeseburger *Estátua da Deusa da Lua *Sr.Enjoo *Sanduíche de Bagel *Bote Salva-Vidas Curiosidades *Pérola mostra sua capacidade de projetar imagens holográficas com a sua Pedra, pela primeira vez. *Pérola afirma que a Torre "Não era assim 100 anos atrás", o que implica que as Crystal Gems são imortais. **Alem disso, no episódio "Tantos Aniversários" foi revelado que as Crystal Gems tem milhares de anos de idade e são biologicamente imortais (Elas não envelhecem, mas podem ficarem gravemente feridas e recuar a sua pedra). *Este é o primeiro episódio em que o local principal não é Beach City. *Este episódio é o primeiro que da pistas da idade das Gems, sendo que em "Tantos Aniversários", é revelado que as Gems tem na verdade milhares de anos. *Os olhos das personagens neste episódio estão maiores que o habitual, devido ao estilo artístico do storyboarder Ian Jones-Quartey. *Steven esqueceu a Estátua da Deusa da Lua enquanto mexia em seu armário, o que cria o enredo do episódio "O Teste". **A viagem de Steven a Torre foi realmente um teste, como revelado em "O Teste". Alusões *Steven tem um Nintendo 64 conectado em sua TV, em seu quarto. *Algumas referências ao seriado "[http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Full_House Três é Demais]" foram feitas. Jamie tem uma notável semelhança com Danny Tanner. *O nome que Jamie cita, R.J. Finkle, faz uma referência a Ray Finkle, principal antagonista do filme Ace Ventura - Um detetive diferente *A Torre do Mar Lunar pode ser uma referência a Torre dos Deuses de [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Legend_of_Zelda:_The_Wind_Waker The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker] *A forma como o mar desaba sobre a Torre do Mar Lunar se assemelha a forma como os oceanos engoliram o Castelo Hyrule em [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Legend_of_Zelda:_The_Wind_Waker The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker] Erros *Após o Sr. Enjoo explodir, os lábios da Garnet desaparecem. thumb|200px|Erro na pedra de [[Garnet (Safira)]] *Quando Ametista pergunta a Garnet o por que delas terem parado, a pedra de Safira está invertida. *No início do episódio quando as Gems aparecem, a estrela de Garnet está invertida. Isso acontece novamente com a estrela em suas costas, momentos antes do Sr.Enjoo explodir. *Quando Steven joga as camisetas em torno do edifício, ele não estava usando sua mochila, mas quando ele se prepara pra pular, ele volta em suas costas. *Quanto Ametista sai debaixo d'água, ela começa a respirar, sendo que Gems não precisam respirar. *Quando Steven e as Gems saem debaixo d'água, nenhum deles aparentam estar nem com o cabelo e as roupas molhadas. Galeria Elenco *André Marcondes como Steven *Márcia Coutinho como Garnet *Flávia Fontenelle como Ametista *Sylvia Salustti como Pérola *Júlio Chaves como Jamie en:Cheeseburger_Backpack_(episode) es:Mochila_Hamburguesa fi:Cheeseburger_Backpack fr:Le_sac_à_dos_cheeseburger it:Non_tutte_le_ciambelle... pl:Cheeseburgerowy Plecak (Odcinek) pt:A_Mochila_Cheeseburger ro:Rucsacul Cheeseburger (episod) ru:Cheeseburger Backpack tr:Cheeseburger Çanta Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 1ª Temporada Categoria:A a Z